looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorilla My Dreams
Gorilla My Dreams is a 1948 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on the expression "Girl o' My Dreams". Plot "Sweet Dreams, Sweetheart" plays briefly under the title card, and the cartoon opens with a trail of carrot tops floating on the seas. Bugs is stranded in a barrel in the middle of the ocean, but he doesn't seem to mind - he's reading Esquire magazine (considered an "adults only" magazine at that time) and singing the song "Down Where the Trade Winds Play" (a song made popular by Bing Crosby). On the island of "Bingzi-Bangzi - Land of the Ferocious Apes", the population is made up of gorillas that act like humans - they read the newspaper and read books such as "The Grapes of Wrath", have families and live in huts. (In the underscore, one of Stalling's jungle themes is heard, its official title being "Dinner Music for a Pack of Hungry Cannibals"). One of the apes, Mrs. Gruesome Gorilla, is sad that she doesn't have any children - though her perpetually grouchy husband Gruesome Gorilla (voiced by Mel Blanc) couldn't care less. Mrs. Gruesome (also voiced by Blanc, using a falsetto) walks toward the water and starts to say, "I'm going to..." (suggesting despondency), but then spots Bugs floating in his barrel. Her mood instantly changes, and she takes him back to her treetop (at one point, yielding the right-of-way to a Tarzan look-alike. (Bugs finishes "Trade Winds" just as Mrs. Gruesome picks up the barrel, and segués into a full verse of "Someone's Rocking My Dreamboat", which he finishes just as he discovers himself in the clutches of the ape.) Mrs. Gruesome wants Bugs to be her "baby". At first, Bugs doesn't want to, but when she starts crying, he gives in ("That's my soft spot - dames crying.") Mrs. Gruesome then presents Bugs to Mr. Gruesome - who is none too happy about having a baby in the house. Bugs tries to fit in, playing like a "monkey". Mr. Gruesome takes Bugs out for "play" (in reality, treating Bugs abusively), but Bugs soon realizes that he's in for a beating if he sticks around. A long chase ensues (including a frenetic version of Stalling's jungle theme), and Bugs finds himself trapped against the edge of a cliff. Bugs gives up and allows Gruesome to catch and thrash him. However, Gruesome quickly tires out and drops from exhaustion, with Bugs knocking him over with a mere puff of breath. Emerging as the victor, Bugs jumps up and catches a hanging branch, again playing "monkey" (another short clip of the jungle theme is heard in the underscore, along with the time-honored "jungle" sound of a kookaburra at iris-out. Notes * The cartoon was remade in 1959 as "Apes of Wrath". * A similar sequence where Bugs is adrift on the ocean was used again in "Rabbitson Crusoe" (1956). Availability *VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! (unrestored) *Laserdisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! and Elmer! *VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Greatest Hits (unrestored) *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 7: Bugs Bunny by Each Director (unrestored) *VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 7: Bugs Bunny by Each Director (unrestored) *VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Taz's Jungle Jams ''(1995 Turner dubbed version) *VHS - ''Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition, Vol. 11: Wabbit Tales (1995 Turner Dubbed Version) *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc One (restored, with DVNR) *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Wascally Wabbit (restored, with DVNR) *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc One (remastered, without DVNR) Gallery GorillaMyDreams_Lobby_Card.png|Lobby Card Gorilla_My_Dreams-563469757-large.jpg GorillaMyDreams-draft600.jpg Gorilla-drawing600-254x300.jpg Conga-drawing600-300x269.jpg gorilla1.png|Version used on Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2 (DVNR artifacts) gorilla2.png|Version used on Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3 External Links Gorilla My Dreams at SuperCartoons.net Gorilla My Dreams at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1948 Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package